Cafard
by C0KE
Summary: La phobie de Raphaël va engendrer une situation assez inattendue...[Turtlecest LeoxRaph]
1. Chapter 1

- Mikey, j'te jure que...JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE !

Le dit Mikey courrait comme un sauvage pour échapper à la bête féroce qui le pourchassait. Leonardo, assistant à la scène, se vit dans l'obligation d'intervenir.

- Raph' ! Arrête ça tu veux, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

Le plus jeune des frères se cacha derrière son sauveur, une petite mine au visage. Raphaël lui, grogna contre Leo qui s'était interposé avant de prendre un petit air apeuré.

- Ce crétin a foutu un cafard dans ma carapace... !

- Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il dit ça uniquement pour te faire pe-

C'est alors que Mikey se racla la gorge avant d'avouer assez timidement.

- A vrai dire, je l'ai...vraiment fait..

Ça y est, Leonardo lui lança ce regard. Oui le regard du frère mécontent. Et ce dernier lui ordonna de quitter la pièce, ce que Michelangelo fit avec un air penaud. Quand Leo se retourna vers Raphaël, il le vit complètement déboussolé. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, on ne le reconnaissait pas...

- Raph' il va falloir que t'arrêtes de t'agiter ! Je vais le faire sortir de là-dessous..

- Ah ouais ?! Ben bouges-toi alors.. !

Leo prit son air plaintif quand il l'entendit hurler comme ça, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'aider. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et prit un ton calme.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'une chose, c'est que tu ne bouges pas !

Le bleu glissa sa main dans la fente de la carapace de son petit frère, commençant par explorer le dos. Raphaël frissonna, tentant difficilement de ne pas bouger ni de hurler. Rien que le fait d'imaginer cette bestiole sur sa peau... !

La main de Leonardo se rendit alors plus bas et Raph' commençait de nouveau à gesticuler en grognant.

- T'as les mains froides, Leo' !

Et à ce moment-là, le leader retira sa main de la carapace de son frère puis ria sournoisement.

- T'es adorable ~

- ….quoi ?

Leonardo fit une mine moqueuse que Raphaël n'aimait pas du tout, attendant une réponse.

- Le cafard est sortit de ta carapace lorsque tu t'agitais dans tout les sens, cette fouille était donc inutile. Seulement, tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es en position de faiblesse

- T-tu...

Sous le choc et même humilié, Raph' se leva de la chaise, les joues rosées de honte.

- Mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Moi j'ai flippé !

Pour toute réponse, Leo éclata de rire.

- C'est bien ça qui était drôle !

La mâchoire serrée, le rouge était à deux doigts de craquer. Il s'était bien foutu de lui, pour le coups !

- Toi... ! S'écria-t-il avant de sauter sur son aîné qui ne rit plus du tout une fois à terre, son frère furieux posté au dessus de lui.

- ...Raph' ! Ça va p-

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque les lèvres de Raphaël s'emparèrent des siennes. Les yeux grands ouverts, le cerveau de Leo ne contrôlait juste plus rien. Néanmoins, il passa rapidement ses mains dans le cou de son frère pour approfondir le baiser. La chose qui le surprit le plus fut à quel point Raph' pouvait être doux...c'était vraiment entrain d'arriver ? Se sentant à cours d'oxygène, le ninja rouge recula lentement son visage de celui de Leo pour le regarder, plongeant ses grands yeux émeraudes dans ceux du leader. Il avait toujours son air confus au visage ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Raphaël.

- On fais moins l'malin, hein, Leo ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, mais Raph' l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Avoue, tu peux remercier Mikey cette fois Raph'...

Voilà, ça sera tout parce que je suis une grosse -bip- pour écrire des lemons. Rien que mon écriture n'est pas top à la base...

Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

On ne comptait plus le nombre de jours pendant lesquels Leo et Raph s'évitaient. Que ce soit durant les missions, les repas ou bien même les entraînements, rien que les contacts visuels se faisaient rares. C'est sans mal que Michelangelo et Donatello l'avaient remarqué. Des jours entiers sans la moindre dispute entre leurs aînés ! Ça dépassait l'entendement, pour eux.

_Flashback_

_« On ne peux pas faire ça... » pensait le grand Leonardo, tandis que son petit frère l'embrassait sans retenue. Il aimerait pouvoir le repousser mais c'était perdu d'avance face à la force incroyable de Raphaël...mais également parce qu'au fond, Leo ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête._

_Cependant, c'est en entendant le jeune Mikey revenir vers la pièce que les deux tortues prirent leurs distances très rapidement, veillant à ce que leur regard ne se croisent pas._

_La tortue au bandeau orange venait simplement présenter ses excuses à son frère Raphaël qui, à ce moment-là, se sentait terriblement gêné. Tandis que Leo fixait le sol en tentant de contrôler les rougeurs sur son visage, le ninja rouge quitta la pièce en annonçant à son petit frère que c'était « oublié »._

_Fin du flashback_

A l'heure du déjeuner, Raph' manquait à l'appel. Ces temps-ci, il se réfugiait beaucoup à l'extérieur à traîner sur les toits de la ville. Et pendant que Leo' mangeait tranquillement, Donnie tapa du poing sur la table en fusillant du regard son grand frère. Celui-ci affichait son petit air étonné.

- Bon ça va bien maintenant Leo ! Jusqu'à quand vous comptez agir comme ça ?

- …. « vous » ? fit-il innocemment en sachant très bien à quoi il faisait allusion.

Leo tenta toutefois de garder son air impassible mais avec Donnie ça ne marchait pas.

- Raphaël et toi vous ne vous calculez plus du tout ! Je suis inquiet tu sais...on est inquiet.

Car oui, Mikey affichait une mine tristounette en regardant Leo. Leur quotidien avait complètement changé si ce n'est qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur chef.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Tout va très bie-

Il fut aussitôt coupé, Donatello semblait énervé mais une pointe de tristesse se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

- Non, tout ne va pas « très bien » je crois. Si il y a un problème, parle-nous en ou règle ça avec Raph' mais là...je ne vous reconnais plus.

Estimant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Donnie quitta la pièce puis Mikey suivit peu après. Il s'arrêta dans l'angle de la porte et pivota lentement la tête pour regarder Leo.

- Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera..

Il esquissait un sourire avant de partir. La tortue au yeux saphirs serrait les poings. Pourquoi ça l'irritait autant ? Ils étaient frères...ce n'était pas normal. Mais une chose était sûre : il fallait qu'il tire cette histoire au clair avec Raphaël.


End file.
